3 KIA AND SORA
by Kia-Sora
Summary: Okay, so now we will soon know what Riku was planning, but will he do it again? This time, will Kia be alert and watch over Sora? I sure hope so!


**KIA AND SORA disclaimer: sora and riku are not mine **

**Becca Clemens **

**Chapter 3**

Hours had passed before Sora had woken up. "... Huh? W-what's going on? Where are my clothes? Gasp! I-I can't move! Riku? Help me! ", Sora panicked. He was bound by rope which was tied to a bed. Riku stared at him. He had no clothes on as well, but he didn't do anything just yet. "It's about time you woke up... Sora... ", Riku said. Sora became scared. Riku was never like this before. "This was going to happen sooner or later, Sora. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I probably wouldn't have done this to you so soon if that whore didn't come along. The only thing Sora had on was his underwear. Riku, however, was naked. But, that didn't stop him. He sat down next to Sora on the side of the bed, leaned over, and kissed him. On the mouth. If only Kia was there. If only she came back sooner. Why didn't Sora see this coming? But, what if Kia saw it coming? No. If she did, she would have stayed home. "R-Riku... stop this. Please don't do this! I thought we were friends! ", Sora said as his eyes began to water. For he knew what was in store for him. "We ARE friends, Sora. But, we can be more than that, if you just let me. Oh, and guess what, Sora. Kia won't be home for another three hours! I have you ALL to myself... ", Riku said, kissing even more. Sora, straning for Riku to get off him, shouted, "You're gay, Riku! Gay! You are a disgusting, gay, BASTARD!!! " Riku stopped for a moment. and glared at Sora. Sora's tears began to fall. "Well... I wouldn't be doing this if you just loved me!!! Why don't you love me?! ", Riku shouted. Sora began to tremble. He turned his head away from Riku and closed his eyes. "I do love you... BUT JUST AS A FRIEND!!! And friends don't do this, Riku! ", he yelled. Riku kissed Sora a couple more time before saying, "I don't want you to love me as a friend! I want you to really love me! Love me... like a lover! That's all I want! Why can't you give that to me?! " Sora slightly stopped his tears and turned his head towards Riku. "Why? Why, you ask?! Because, I'm not gay! I'll never be gay! I'll never have feelings for you and I'll NEVER LOVE YOU!!! ", he shouted. Riku slapped Sora extremely hard and continued what he was doing. Sora started saying, "Riku... please stop... I'll never love you, and I'll never have feelings for you... please... Riku... stop. " Over and over he would say this...

Two hours later at Pachi's house, "Hmm... I think I should get going soon, guys. It's almost four o' clock, and I think I should get back early. ", Kia said looking at her watch. "Oh, okay. We'll help ya pack up! ", said Pachi. The other girls gathered their things. Kia gathered her things as well. Pachi invited three four girls to the sleepover. There was Kia, Steffi, Mimi-chan(that is what everyone calls her), and Leli. "Leli, can you help me find my sock? ", asked Mimi-chan. "Sure! ", Leli said. Pachi was off helping Kia pack. Pachi had very curly blond hair that went down to her shoulders. She never put her hair up. Pachi's eyes were a dark purple color. She wore a light pink blouse that showed her belly button and beige cupris. Pachi always wore her fluffy pink slippers, even in school. Mimi-chan had a brown and blond mix in her hair. She always had it boy-short and she had bangs in the front, and long hair on the sides, which covered her ears. Her eyes were emerald green. Mimi-chan wore a light blue, buttoned tank-top and short jean shorts. She had white knee-highs and brown hiking boots. Leli's hair was dyed white and she had the same style hair as Mimi-chan. That was because they were twin sisters. Her eyes were blue. She wore a long black t-shirt and green-ish carpender pants with many pockets on the sides. Mimi and Leli were thirteen, and Pachi was fourteen. "Alright, all packed up! Well, see ya guys. Thanks for everything! Toodles! ", Kia said as she went out the door.

Kia finally arrived home. She opened and closed the front door quietly as she came in so that she wouldn't disturb anyone. "Whew! " Kia sat on the couch and sighed. 'I wonder if everyone's home... ', she thought. But, Sora never stopped saying what he did, and, fortunitly, Kia was there to hear. Or was that... UN-fortunitly? "Riku... please stop... I'll never love you, and I'll never have feelings for you... please... Riku... stop. " Kia paused. Her eyes grew big. She looked toward the bedroom and thought, 'Was that Sora? ' Kia got up and walked to the room. Riku had thought he closed the door firmly, but, no, it was open ajar. Kia peeked through the cack in the door. Her big, brown eyes grew wide to the horrific sight of what Riku was doing to poor Sora. Sora couldn't take it much longer and so he passed out. That still didn't stop Riku. 'Oh, my God! He's, he's RAPING Sora! Oh, my God... I have to do something! But... what will Riku do if I DO do somethig? ', Kia thought. She looked away from the sight and slid down the rim of the door. Her legs were folded up against her chest, and her hands were on her face. It was so horrible that she was in tears! Kia looked at her watch. 'Oh! It's four forty-five! They are expecting me to be here soon... I'm glad I came early! I just have to act like I never saw this! Okay... I'm ready! ', she thought. Kia grabbed her bags and headed outside.

Riku looked at the digital clock sitting on his bed stand. It read four forty-six. He slapped Sora to wake him up. Sora was all un-tied. "Put your clothes on, that whore should be here any minute. ", Riku commanded. Sora slowly gathered his clothes. Riku picked Sora up by the arms and squeezed them tightly. "And if you EVER make one peep about this... I'll do this again... when you least expect it! Do you hear me? ", Riku insured. Sora nodded quickly. Riku dropped Sora. "Now, hurry it up! ", he shouted. Riku went into the bathroom and took a shower. Sora froze up. This has never happened before! What could he do? He felt like his soul was sucked out by that monster, Riku. His eyes became lifeless, and there was nothing he could do about it... Sora finished putting on his clothes and went into the living room. Kia walked in(and what good timing!)and acted. "Hey, guys. I'm home! Did'ja miss me? ", she joked. She looked over at Sora. His legs were folded against his chest. He placed one of his arms on the arm of the couch and the other on his knee. Sora was holding a remote control and flipping channels repeatedly. Kia sat next to Sora on the couch. She looked into his still, lifeless eyes. 'His eyes... they're so lifeless... so souless... so... dead... he must be traumatized! ', she thought. Sora was still changing channels. "So... what's Riku up to? ", Kia asked. Sora flinched to the name "Riku." Obviously bad thoughts were going through his mind. "He's taking a shower... ", Sora said. Kia leaned back on the couch and looked away from the pitiful soul.

As Riku was showering, he couldn't get Sora out of his mind. The words he said. Riku became depressed. his heart was broken, but not shattered. Which means he still loves Sora... very much but these main words made him sad: 'I'll never have feelings for you and I'll NEVER LOVE YOU!!! '


End file.
